Fallen in Love
by KiraY.7tails
Summary: A LEMON yaoi fanfic with the pairing being naruXsasu.I hope you like it because its my very first fanfic ever :D So I hope you enjoy it :D
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

w00t! This chapter is very very short. I apologize for that, but the other chapters are long and AWSOME! Yay awsomeness! w00t! And sadly there is no yaoi in this chapter either, but cough cough just wait for chapter 2 lol. Its chock full of yaoi goodness.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own naruto. I wish I did, then I could huggle and glomp Sai and Gaara every day! w00t!

Chapter 1

Waiting…

_Where was he?_ Naruto thought as he was waiting at the edge of the forest. '_He was supposed to train with me'. _Standing up off the log that was _too_ conveniently there, he looked at his watch. It was a quarter past seven and Sasuke was supposed to come at six thirty. "Well, I guess I better start home." A "woosh" sound was heard and on top of the log appeared the Uchiha. "You're late, kinda like Kakashi. Learning his bad etiquette, eh?" The raven haired boy smirked, while he snuck his hand into his pouch and took out several shuriken. "Well, shall we begin?" He announced and the blonde grinned. "Let's see who can hold out the longest." Naruto proclaimed, and they start their training as the sun faded into ever giving darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Long into the Night

_**Chapter 2: Long into the Night**_

Just one of my short little messages before stories. :D. VERY BIG WARNING…LEMON yaoi ahead aka naruXsasu. Just a warning to some of you people with parents who hover around.

Sasuke collapsed on the ground. Their training lasted four hours and surprisingly Naruto was still standing. "Looks like I win," Naruto said with a grinning smirk.

"Yeah…all thanks to your kyuubi," he managed to sputter out. "Well here," the blonde said giving Sasuke a hand to help him up, "we better start home." He paused, "I don't think you'll make it to your apartment, so why not stay at mine?" Naruto proclaimed and Sasuke muttered out a measly "hai." They then started their journey to the kyuubi boy's house.

Arriving at Naruto's door 10 minutes before midnight, He exclaimed as they walked through the doorway into the messy room, "Well, we're here." "Sorry it is so dirty. I was meaning to…," was all he had managed to mutter before Sasuke interrupted.

"Oh, it's fine. What could I expect from the number 1 knucklehead ninja?" Naruto grinned while hearing this because it was pretty funny. Pushing some empty ramen bowls off the sofa, Sasuke laid down. "It feels great to finally relax after all that training." He yelled so the blonde could here him in the bathroom.

"I just wanna sleep," the blue-eyed boy said in the middle of a yawn. He emerged from the bathroom in his silk boxers.

That's when Sasuke felt it; the growing sensation in his genitals. _Why am I feeling this? Could I have feelings for Naruto! _The Uchiha thought, puzzled. If he was going to make his move, he would have to make it now. "Naruto," he called out and he came trudging into the room sleepily. "Will you sit down with me for a bit?"

"Fine," the blonde exclaimed. He grabbed Naruto and brought him into his lap, laying a tender kiss on his lips, which ignited a fiery passion in both of them. Their tongues rolled on top of each other, minds in heaven.

Naruto thought during the kiss, the embrace. Now it was time for him to make his own. He slipped his hand away from the Uchiha's back and into his tight

black pants.

"What are you do-...mnnn," was all he could say as mixed feelings of both seduction and pleasure were felt from the kyuubi who gripped his masculinity and rubbed it, smacking his organs with every stroke motion.

"Moto (more)." Sasuke had moaned with pleasure as the Blonde whispered in his ear, "I'll give you more in the bedroom."

At thought of this, the raven haired boy leaped up and ran into the sheets that also happened to be silk. Naruto met him there, the Uchiha already half naked. "Are you ready," The blonde muttered as he pulled down his silk boxers and layed down on the now, completely nude, Sasuke.

"Hai" he almost screamed as he instinctively went to go inhale his partner's own, now aroused length. The feeling of warm liquid in his grasp intrigued him even more, while he still grabbed the Uchiha's own cock. Sasuke moved from Naruto's lips to his chest, enjoying every bit of his body. The blonde moved his hand from the Uchiha's dick, and placed a finger in his now penetrable entrance. Arching his back it slightly relaxed with every added finger. "Are you ready for the real deal," the kyuubi boy whispered seductivly in Sasuke's ears as the raven's eyes widened. He ejected his fingers from the Uchiha's entrance and replaced it with his slender masculinity, pumping in and out of the older boys entrance. The shinobi's eyes widened, starting with sighs of pain, and then a long moan of pleasure as Naruto hit his glands. He hovered his face over Sasuke's body and gave him yet another kiss as the rolling motion of their hips took way.

"Harder," the Uchiha whispered, causing the blue-eyed boy to faster. Reaching his hand under Sasuke's body, he gripped and rubbed the shinobi's dick, until it was covered in the raven haired boys own seed. Right then, the phone rang. They said nothing as the blonde reached over and took it off the hook, and they continued on with their more elaborate, 'training'. The person on the other side of the phone could only here the groans and shrieks of the shinobi known as Uchiha Sasuke.


	3. Disclaimer for Chapter 2

Disclaimer for Chapter 2: I do not own Naruto, FYI. If I did, it would be chock full of yaoi goodness…YAY!.

runs off to go by Naruto off of Kishimoto

-gets rejected-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

tear


	4. Chapter 3: A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: You do not own Naruto!

Me: But but but…WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I wannnaaaa own it!

Disclaimer: No! It is mine forever!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Fine its yours take it :P

I do no own naruto :D

Naruto woke up instantly to find Sasuke wrapped up in his arms.

_'Was that a dream?_' But the sweet abyss of the night before couldn't have been contained into a simple dream, it had to be real.

Slowly getting up, he gently moved the ravens arm aside, and sneaking quietly to the bathroom to wash off.

_'I guess I better take a shower._' The blonde turned on the water, stripping himself of his clothes. He winced at the coldness of the room and quickly stepped one foot after another into the warmth of the shower. He smiled and sighed, enjoying the beating of the water massaging his skin.

Sasuke, now wide awake, walked into the washroom stealthily as to not let Naruto notice his presence. He pulled down Naruto's silk boxers (he stole them from the blonde boy.) He then raised his hand and gently touched the railing that opened up the shower door.

He opened it up, and the kyuubi boy turned around in an instant. "Well well, if it isn't mister bright and early himself." The blonde haired boy said, making the raven haired boy grin a little.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you happy birthday!" The Uchiha smiled while saying the two words while the kyuubi boy's eyes began to swell with tears.

"You know, I have never gotten a present like this before, and I never ever got to spend this day with the person I love the most. That is why on this day, I don't want you to please me. I want to please you." Naruto said as he slowly kneeled down and began his '_pleasing' _as the water beat down upon them.

Sakura woke up with a jolt of the alarm clock. Screech, screech, screech was all that it was making. She yawned and stretched and lazily swung her legs to the side of her bed and stood up.

'_It's a beautiful day'_ she murmured in her mind. '_But it feels like I am forgetting something important. Something I have to do today.'_

She glanced over at her calendar and saw today was October 10. She moved her head a little bit lower and saw that right underneath that in dark red ink was written 'Naruto's Birthday'. "Oh so that was what I forgot. Crap I feel kind of bad that I forgot about it. Maybe I should go buy him flowers."

She got dressed and walked downstairs to tell her mom goodbye, then she walked out of the household towards Ino's flower shop.

When she arrived at Ino's, it was around 10. She walked in and the little bell jingled, indicating a customer had arrived at the shop. Ino came out from the backroom and looked up from the flower arrangement she was holding to see Sakura standing there, looking at some Tsutsuji (azalea).

"Hey Ino-Pig. Can you make me a flower arrangement of some Tsutsuji's and Tsubaki (Camelia)?"

"How's the forehead Sakura? Big as always I guess. Oh and sure can do. I'll be back in a minute."

The pig girl walked into the backroom to make the flower arrangement and Sakura continued to gaze at the different assortments of flower's that were in the shop. After a few minutes, Ino came back to the counter.

"So, who is this arrangement for? Sasuke, no doubt."

"Ummm, actually they're for Naruto. It's his birthday today, and I kind of forgot about it."

"Oh sure excuses, excuses." With that, she handed Sakura her arrangement and Sakura went on her way to Naruto's house.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke finished their shower…one that was in total bliss. The blonde boy reached for the knob and turned the water off. The raven haired boy was the first one to step out of the shower. "That was a fun experience. Oh shoot, there's only one towel. Heh, I just got an idea. Let's dry off together."

"Sound's good to me." The kyuubi boy picked up the towel and they proceeded to dry each other off with the same towel. After they were done drying off, they got dressed and the blonde boy walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

The Uchiha obediently followed and sat down on his lap. They sat for a moment staring at each other, waiting for one to make their move. Then Naruto moved in, his lips gleaming in the sunlight.

Sakura arrived at Naruto's house around 10:30. "Hmm, there are no lights on… I wonder if he's even home." _'I don't really want to disturb him too much, so I guess I'll only knock if I see him in the house… Oh wait, there's a window. Maybe he is inside.'_

With that, she moved to the window, and peered inside.

Naruto closed in with his lips and Sasuke closed his eyes, getting ready. In an instant, their lips touched, causing mixed emotions to be sent out. The kiss seemed to last for a while, their tongues rolling in each others mouth. Pleasure was perceived on both sides causing each of them to tighten their eyes shut. Then, as quickly as it started, the two boys let go of each other and grasped each other, as if they weren't going to let each other go no matter what…

With a thud, the arrangement of flowers fell to the ground, the glass shattering the moment it made impact. There stood a silent pink haired girl, her mouth ajar. As she turned to run away as far as she possibly could from that place, a single tear fell down her cheek.


End file.
